


Ghost [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>And there's not enough room, in this world for my pain</i><br/>Signals cross and love gets lost and time passed makes it plain<br/>Of all my demon spirits, I need you the most<br/>I'm in love with your ghost, I'm in love with your ghost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost [FANVID]

Download: [Ghost](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/Ghost_2.wmv)

Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJoCpHAhqQI) (Note: Not all vids viewable in all countries)

Music: "Ghost" by Indigo Girls

 

For Kaye

 

Initially for the Starsky & Hutch Big Bang that didn't really happen. Still, I'd wanted to do a vid for this song for a long while and this was my opportunity!


End file.
